Friday Only Harry Potter Prompt Responces
by LiquidVamp
Summary: All chapters here are Harry Potter themed responces to prompts at Friday Only, a fan fiction prompt community at Live Journal.
1. Ashes to Ash : prompt : beginnings

She let the snow white rose fall from her fingers where it came to rest atop his coffin, already lowered into its earthy resting place. With a flick of her wand the earth filled over Harry's grave. "Goodbye Harry. May the afterlife treat you better than this one did. Say hi to your mum and dad for me." She gave one finial look at his grave before walking away.

Most would see this as an ending. She didn't. It was a time of new beginnings; Harry was starting his in the nether-realm while she was left to begin hers here.


	2. Freckles : prompt: Monday's Child

She couldn't help but cry as she watched her son. So young, yet waging a war that was so it old it had killed her and his father. It was hard to believe it had been twelve years. Time never seemed to move here. If it wasn't for the looking glass, she would probably never know it even did.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, unsure if they were induced by fear, pride, love, or some twisted combination of the three. The only certainty was it wasn't the first time she had stood here and cried and it wouldn't be the last she shed for her dear, dear boy.

She watched as he dodged the basilisk this way and that, finally getting driving Godric's sword threw the roof of the creature's mouth, but not without a price. His arm was sliced open, poison taking him over. "Dear Merlin NO! He's too young to come here." Her cries where like wind in the either, there but silent all the same.

There were a million reasons why she cried, this among the masses. She continued to watch, his defeat of Riddle, his impending demise, and timely visit from Fawkes. Just as it became clear that Harry would leave the chamber alive with a slightly worse for wear Ginny Weasley the looking glass began to fade.

The fates were ending her time to view the earthly realm. She whispered to Harry as if he could hear her. "Be strong my dear boy, you've beat him back twice, one day you'll do it for good. I love you my sweet, darling boy."

Lilly hung her head and cried fresh tears for her son. Left alone so long ago, now fighting a fight much too large for his age and wisdoms, but not for his talents.

As a mother she feared for him, was proud of his bravery, but most of all she just loved him. Nothing else mattered if he just knew she loved him. She turned and let the misty nothingness take her over thinking only of her son and how proud she was of her brave little boy.


	3. From the Beyond :prompt: A mother's love

She couldn't help but cry as she watched her son. So young, yet waging a war that was so it old it had killed her and his father. It was hard to believe it had been twelve years. Time never seemed to move here. If it wasn't for the looking glass, she would probably never know it even did.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, unsure if they were induced by fear, pride, love, or some twisted combination of the three. The only certainty was it wasn't the first time she had stood here and cried and it wouldn't be the last she shed for her dear, dear boy.

She watched as he dodged the basilisk this way and that, finally getting driving Godric's sword threw the roof of the creature's mouth, but not without a price. His arm was sliced open, poison taking him over. "Dear Merlin NO! He's too young to come here." Her cries where like wind in the either, there but silent all the same.

There were a million reasons why she cried, this among the masses. She continued to watch, his defeat of Riddle, his impending demise, and timely visit from Fawkes. Just as it became clear that Harry would leave the chamber alive with a slightly worse for wear Ginny Weasely the looking glass began to fade.

The fates were ending her time to view the earthly realm. She whispered to Harry as if he could hear her. "Be strong my dear boy, you've beat him back twice, one day you'll do it for good. I love you my sweet, darling boy."

Lilly hung her head and cried fresh tears for her son. Left alone so long ago, now fighting a fight much too large for his age and wisdoms, but not for his talents.

As a mother she feared for him, was proud of his bravery, but most of all she just loved him. Nothing else mattered if he just knew she loved him. She turned and let the misty nothingness take her over thinking only of her son and how proud she was of her brave little boy.


	4. Starburst Moments: prompt: Fleeting

**Self-prompt: Fleeting**

**Star-burst Moments**

Fleeting moments in time were all they ever had. Star-burst seconds spent together. So infantile that most wouldn't call them moments at all. Hell she wasn't sure what they really were. Were they moment or were they dreams of a misplaced reality; prolific glances in to a better time and place perhaps?

No they were moments, if for no one other than the two of them. Star-crossed lovers bond to live their lives from opposing fields, but never truly living.

To them life, real life was in the moments; in the stolen seconds when eyes met from across the great hall and quidditch pitch or meetings in darkened halls and empty classrooms.

Yes, in those moments they weren't the poor littlest Weasley and the rich arrogant Malfoy. No, in those moments they were only a boy and a girl; two lovers truly living. They were left, right, and center. They were hot, cold, and temperate, first and ice combined. They were nothing and everything all at once. They simply were.


	5. Sisters Will Talk : prompt : Gossip

**Week 4 - FridayOnly Prompt: Gossip**

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't on the train."

"Surely they're here somewhere."

"No they are not. Lavender told me she saw Ginny sitting between Neville and Loony Lovegood crying her eyes out. She was saying they left her at Hogwarts all alone."

"Okay, maybe."

"But it get's better."

"Don't you mean worse? They must have gone after He-who-must-not-be-named if they really aren't on board."

"Better, worse, whatever. Malfoy's head boy!"

"No way, not after he helped killed Dumbledore, certainly not."

"Yes! I saw him with my own eyes in the passage way."

"You've gone barmy."


	6. Rolling Bombs : prompt : Phobias

**FridayOnly Week 5 – Prompt: Phobias**

He never understood people with a fear of brooms, apparating, or of the floo network; people that would rather travel for hours by thestarl drawn carriage or walk rather than go by one of the quicker wizarding methods of conveyance.

However there was one such fear that he not only understood, he shared; muggle cars. True he hated muggles in general. But cars, they were the worst sort of muggle creations possible. They always moved too fast and the drivers never seemed to know where they were going or how to get there. They were nothing more than intricate bombs with ignorant, boorish muggles behind the wheel in his honest, if bias, opinion.

Yes, if there was one thing Draco Malfoy was truly afraid of, cars were defiantly it. The Dark Lord himself couldn't and didn't make him shake with fear quite the way the mere thought of riding in a car did.

Yet, here he was, behind the wheel of the infernal contraption. Why? Because he had let Zabini talk him into it over far too many glasses of fire whiskey. Now he was out several thousand galleons too augment to the entire nightmare.


	7. Ensnaring the Senses :prompt: couple not

The first day of classes completed and curfew just passed as she walked her rounds alone rather that with another professor. She preferred the quiet solitude over idle chit chat about the weather and students lack-luster grades. Avoiding the paths that the prefects and other professors took simply because it would afford her the quiet she preferred. Maybe it was because that quiet she now sought was rarely to be found during her final days as a student inside these walls.

It hardly seemed like she had been a student at the very same school she now teaches at a mere five years prior. In fact, truth be told, it didn't bother her in the least that there were a small number of students in a couple of the classes that she teaches that she had actually gone to school with. Maybe it was because by the time her seventh year rolled around she had been too busy with everything and those closest to her to care about those younger than herself or maybe it had been the fact that there were so few new students there her final year that it didn't even matter that some were just nearing the completion of their own schooling.

Taking a lesser known darkened staircase down she found herself in a particularly dank section of the dungeons. While the dungeons where a place that she had once hated with a passion like most, she now loved it. It reminded her of him.

Her thoughts wandered to him now that she was here in his former domain. He had never been hers and she never his, but still just being here seemed to draw her memory to him; seven years worth of memories.

So much had happened since she had last set foot in these dungeons knowing he was in his private potions lab toiling over a hot cauldron doing what he could to help the Order; to help Harry, if a bit unwillingly.

Now all she had left was a rose colored memory of a man that she had once hated so virulently. Oh but what she wouldn't give for a time turner that would allow her to set the past straight. Harry could live, Dumbledore as well, but just so she might brave her own insecurities to tell him how she had come to feel after her final year at Hogwarts. Oh what she wouldn't give to tell him she was his should he want to have her.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she stepped into her classroom, his classroom. Come what may, the past was still the past and the future was still unwritten. She could only hope that beyond death he could see that she honored his memory by teaching her current students everything he had taught her about the fine art of potion making. She certainly hoped he wouldn't mind that she had used his own speech to open her very first class of first years this morning and would continue to every year to follow.

She took a set in the first row just as she had so many years before as a first year with a thirst for knowledge and mind willing to soak it all in. Letting the memory of his warm tones wash over her….

"_You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making … I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death."_


	8. Sweet Sin : Prompt: Sweet Decline

**FridayOnly Week 8 – Prompt: the taste of Sweet Decline**

**Falling into Sweet Sin**

She fell into her soft warm bed. God she ached in places she had forgotten she had. He had twisted her into positions that she never imagined possible. Fucked her, twisted her again, then fucked her some more. Hours on end of him making user of her body over and over and over.

Where he got the stamina she would never know. But then again, he had always had quiet the talent for potions, maybe he was taking the wizarding version of the muggle "little blue pill."

She hadn't looked in a mirror in ages, but she felt fairly certain that her long red hair was in a veritable snare of knotted curls and that her eyes must resemble raccoons. She needed a shower after her fall into sweet sin.

Oh god the taste of sweet decline. She didn't know if she could over accept that part of her life being any other way. No Draco had tainted her and left her begging for me. Like a drink of strong liquor or hit of some muggle drug he was intoxicating. Yep, she was defiantly addicted to him.

A nice long nap, a shower, and then she would go back out in search of her taste of sweet decline.


	9. Pride before the Fall : Prompt: Master

**FridayOnly Week 9 Prompt: Master(s)**

**Pride Goeth Before the Fall **

Hermione stopped in his way. "Malfoy, someone really should have told you pride goeth before the fall."

Draco gave Hermione a scornful look of questioning. "What in the name of Merlin is that suppose to mean mudblood?"

"It means that you are gonna fall off that tower you've placed yourself on." She moved to walk away, giving him a classic 'bitch smirk' as Ginny liked to call it. "Too bad when you fall off of it right at your master's feet I won't be there to laugh. Something tells me he tortures those that don't do exactly as he likes. I'm sure you'll get real familiar with the constant presence of pain. "

"You ever speak to me like that again and it will be you at the Dark Lord's feet, bleeding from every hole in your body you mudblood filth."

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. You couldn't take me to _him _if your own life depended on it. You're nothing but a cheap imitation of a Deatheater wanna be."

He raised his wand, pointing it at her chest. "Keep it up Granger. I'll show you wanna be."

She laughed lazily, never letting him see that she had a firm hold on her own wand hidden inside the folds of her robes. "I don't have to Malfoy, you know it's true."

The phrase "pride goeth before the fall" is a common translation for Proverbs 16:18a.


	10. Something so Slytherin :prompt: Spanking

**Something so Slytherin**

She walked into the library with a satisfied smile on her face, her hands behind her back. "I do believe you need to pay up Draco."

He didn't even look up from his book. "I don't think so. There is no way he parted with that thing. I swear he has a second wand in it the way he handles it."

She walked to the desk and laid the familiar cane over the stack of books and papers Draco had been reading. "Hum. I do believe you are wrong sir. I fully expect my payment in full by midnight."

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. His father's cane lay on his desk. If he was a little more suspicious he would go so far as to say that the eyes in the silver snake's head handle seemed to be watching him, no daring him? As if it knew it wasn't in its owners hands. "Ginny, how the bloody hell did you get him to let you bring this?"

"Who said he let me?"

Oh that couldn't be good. Ginny and his father had been going at it for years. Ginny understandably held a huge grudge against her father-in-law for his previous actions against her family and herself. Like any woman with a grudge and a bad temper she was prone to showing the elder Malfoy male just how truly conniving and ultraistic she could be. She never let a chance to knock his father down a peg to twelve. "Ginny what did you do?"

"Oh nothing much. But I guarantee you he won't be keeping tasteless dreamless sleep potions in the house anymore after today." She smiled. "He didn't even notice his afternoon tea was spiked. Just drank it and passed right out in his study." The grin on her face was a nefarious as could be.

"Where is he now?"

Ginny burst out laughing. "I do believe he was deposited via house elf to a brothel in Knockturn Alley, sans his clothing."

Draco couldn't help it. He burst out into rolling laughter. "Dear Merlin! Ginny that has got to be the worst thing you've done to him yet. He's going to be furious when he figures out it was you."

"Oh that's not the best part of it. It wasn't a female brothel. Nope, I went above and beyond with this one. I dropped him in a sly brothel. Only men to be of service there."

Draco's sides hurt he was laughing so hard. "You sent him naked to a whore house full of gay men? Love that's utterly brilliant. How exactly did you not get sorted into Slytherin? You're too evil for Gryffindor."

"Maybe I conned the sorting hat into putting me where I thought I wanted to be?"

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe. Or maybe you have changed since you were eleven. That seems the more likely possibility."

"Oh spoil my fun why don't you."

"Oh I would never dream of it. Actually since you managed to procure this little devil, I can think of all sorts of fun things to do with it."

"Would any of them involve silk scarves tide to the bed posts?"

"No, but one does include the chains in the dungeons."

"And you call me evil."

"If the boot fits."

"Well what are you waiting for? The grass to grow? Get your arse up so we can have some fun with that before he wakes up and comes home to exact his revenge."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
